Wild Vixen
by xXDeadlyRavenXx
Summary: Kasumi, the little sister of the famous Tomoe. She's having the time of her life in the Underworld, having no worries to deal with and trying to forget her past. But when she gets a message from Mikage regarding her brother, her life changes. She drops everything to aid her idiot of a brother. But then a certain tengu pops back into her life. Kurama Shinjirou to be exact...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kasumi, the little sister of the famous Tomoe. She's having the time of her life in the Underworld, having no worries to deal with and trying to forget her past. But when she gets a message from Mikage regarding her brother, her life changes. She drops everything to aid her idiot of a brother.

But then a certain tengu pops back into her life. Kurama Shinjirou to be exact...

A/N: Originally on wattpad

~* Kasumi's POV *~

I giggled as Kurama placed a light kiss on my nose. It tickled a little bit. He tugged me closer, hugging me tightly as I snuggled into his embrace. I sighed in content.

"Come on, don't be such a tease," I pouted, pointing to my lips. He chuckled and shook his head, smiling to himself.

He leaned near my lips and paused briefly, staring into my eyes. His lips were suddenly on mine, kissing me passionately. My eyes flew shut as I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing the distance between us. His arms encircled my waist, gripping it tightly.

His back made contact with the grass beneath him as I straddled his waist. We detached ourselves, needing to breathe. I smiled and rested my head on his chest, lying down breathless. His chest heaved up and down, panting slightly. We were both affected by the blissful kiss.

"I love you, Kurama," I said truthfully, closing my eyes smiling to myself.

"I love you too, Kasumi," he breathed, pulling me impossibly closer. I sighed happily. We were two naive people in love, experimenting our boundaries. But it was not meant to be. It did not last.

o-o-o

"Tomoe, have you seen Kurama?" I asked my older brother worriedly, desperately hoping he knew. I looked for him everywhere! He isn't in his house, the shrine or my bedroom. He's nowhere to be seen!  
Tomoe stared at me in shock as he noticed tears welled up in my eyes. He had a knowing glint in his eyes.

"He didn't tell you?" He asked in disbelief. I looked at him in confusion. _Tell me what?_ Tomoe narrowed his eyes in anger before punching the closes wall near him, forming a dent. He growled loudly making fear build up within me. Something is terribly wrong and Tomoe is keeping it from me.

"That rotten tengu," he cursed. I was getting more worried by the second. _What's going on?_

"What wrong? Did something happen to him?" I asked fearfully. He turned to me and his glare softened. He sighed, almost regretting what he was about to say next.

"He left to the human world," Tomoe muttered quietly, hoping I wouldn't have heard it. But I heard it crystal clear. I stumbled backwards in shock, staring at him with wide eyes. _No way! That's impossible!_

"No! He would never leave me! No!" I cried, denying the facts. Kurama promised me that we would live happily ever after together. He promised!

"He left while you were sleeping," Tomoe stated. I shook my head furiously, tears falling from my eyes. _There's no way that happened!_

"You're lying!" I screamed, running away crying.

That was me back then. Stupid, naive, totally in love me. But now, I've changed. I am not that innocent girl anymore. I am a wild vixen, ready to kick ass.

o-o-o

The music blared in my ears, the scent of alcohol and sake burned my nose. I smirked, this is going to be one hell of a night. I just know it.

I grabbed a handsome tengu that was eyeing my lustfully. Kurama's face flashed in my mind. I shoved that thought out of my brain. I tugged the tengu's collar, pulling him close to me. He had a smile plastered on his face, wanting to have a good time. Good thing for him, I was too.

"Let's dance," I said seductively, placing my hands on his chest. The place was full of supernatural beings, moving their bodies to the music. No human in sight. Everybody's bodies were touched, leaving a radiant heat between the partners.

I grinded against the tengu, making him grin wildly. I swayed my hips to the music as he gripped them tightly, moving with me. He was a great dancer and it started to get pretty wild. Next thing I knew, I was completely wasted as he took me to his place. I stayed at his place all night long, if you know what I mean.

\- Next Morning -

"Dammit," I cursed, my head hurting from yesterday's party. I had just left the tengu'a place, more like snuck away before he woke up. Last night was just a typical night for me, nothing special. I do this mostly every night, since there's nothing to do in the underworld. Call me whatever you want but I just do it for fun.

My eyes widened as I noticed a blue butterfly land on my finger. _Why the hell is a butterfly in the underworld?!_

"Hello, Kasumi, this is Mikage," the butterfly spoke. I stared at it in shock. I must be going mental. I am hearing little voices in my head again. I knew I shouldn't have drunk that blue weird liquid last night!

"I am the former master of your brother, Tomoe," my fox ears perked as they heard my brother's name. _Tomoe?_

I haven't seen my older brother in centuries. I ran away from home shortly after Kurama left me. I never told Tomoe where I was. I heard that he searched for me for at least for a century before he finally gave up. The last I heard about Tomoe was that he is slaying and killing blah blah blah. Something like that.

"Tomoe needs your help," the butterfly spoke. My eyes widened. _What happened to Tomoe? Is he okay?_

I was about to ask those questions but the butterfly had mysteriously disappeared. I sighed in frustration. What am I going to do now?

I debated on whether I should go to the human world. Tomoe can handle himself right? He doesn't need me. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. A wave of doubt hit me as I remembered how sensitive he was when we were a child. _Maybe I should go to the human world to see if Tomoe is okay._

I ran to the portal that leads to the human world. I paused for a second, having second thoughts. I shook my head, erasing those thoughts. This is for Tomoe. I'm doing this for my older brother. I took a deep breath before jumping into the shimmering portal.


	2. Chapter 2

~* Kasumi's POV *~

Once I reached the human world, I stood on top of a large building. I had no idea where Tomoe was. Great, just great. How am I supposed to find him? I smiled as I thought of something.

Five blue flames appeared before me. "Go find Tomoe," I ordered the fox fires. They scattered in different directions, trying to find my brother. I waited impatiently for what felt like eternally but then one of my fox fires appeared. "We have found Tomoe. He is at the Mikage shrine."

I ran towards the direction of the shrine, fearing the worst. _What if Tomoe was captured by a god? What if he was being tortured?_ I was getting more worried by the second.

I slammed the doors opened to the shrine. There was a brown haired girl staring at me in shock, not expecting a visitor. I narrowed my eyes at the mark she had on her forehead. _Land God._

I wrapped my hand around her throat and slammed her against the wall roughly. She gasped for air and struggled against me but it was useless. I was stronger than her.

"Where's Tomoe?" I growled loudly. Her eyes sparked with recognition. She knows my brother. She must have captured him! This damn Land God has my brother!

"Lady Nanami!" A little boy with a mask tried to pull me away. I skillfully kicked him making him crash to the ground. He was in the way.

I suddenly saw a flash of white before I was shoved off the Land God. I stood up and growled at the culprit, baring my fangs. My eyes widened as I noticed a familiar fox demon.

We stared at each other in shock. _No way..._

"Kasumi?" Tomoe asked. I smiled at my brother. Yep, that's him.

"The one and only," I smirked before tackling him to the floor with a hug. I embraced him tightly. _Oh my god! He's grown so big!_

"I missed you!" I exclaimed. He stood back up but with me clinging onto him. He chuckled at my childish behavior. "I missed you as well, Kasumi." I let go of him, a huge grin on my face. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Wow," the Land God murmured in shock. "Tomoe smiled. I never knew he could do that."

"Who's this?" I asked rudely, my eyes looking up and down at her frail body. I caught scent of her and I immediately knew. She's a human. I never knew land gods could be humans.

"I am Nanami," she introduced quietly. I could tell she was slightly afraid of me. There was a pink hand print around her neck from when I strangled her.

"Kasumi," I stated before resting my head on my brother's shoulder. _Man, I am so tired!_

"You are Tomoe's girlfriend?" Nanami asked curiously. I stared at her for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter. _Ha! Who would ever date hot headed, impatient, rude Tomoe!?_

"Is she okay?" Nanami asked worriedly. Tomoe nodded and stared at me in amusement as I rolled on the ground laughing loudly.

"Nanami, this isn't my girlfriend," he sounded disgusted. "Kasumi is my sister." I stopped laughing before standing up. I brushed the dirt off my kimono, little giggles escaping my mouth now and then. I can't believe she thought I was his girlfriend. I mean, yuck, how could I date my older brother? That would be just wrong.

"You have a sister!?" Nanami screamed in shock. I winced and covered my poor fox ears. _Damn, this girl is loud._

"Shut up! Don't scream near my ears," I snapped, my temper flared dangerously. Nanami stared at me before nodding fearfully. I smiled to myself. I love it when people fear me. Isn't that weird?

"Kasumi, what are you doing here?" Tomoe asked curiously.

"You don't want me here?" I pouted slightly. He chuckled and shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Mikage sent me a message saying you were in trouble," I stated making Tomoe's eyes widened.

"Wait a second," I muttered narrowing my eyes at Nanami and Tomoe. There was a bond between them making me gasp.

"You are her familiar!?" I shrieked. Nanami nodded while Tomoe avoided eye contact.

"The great almighty Tomoe is serving a weak little human?" I giggled, finding it funny. Apparently, I was the only one.

"I was forced into it," Tomoe said bluntly. Nanami looked hurt for a second but went back to her usual self quickly. I nodded in acknowledgment. So, Nanami forced a kiss on Tomoe? That's just wrong.

"How long have you been her familiar?" I questioned.

"Only yesterday," Tomoe muttered, silently wishing yesterday never happened. _Poor him... Having to serve a human land god._ That must have ruined his reputation.

"Sucks to be you," I childishly stuck my tongue out making him growl angrily.

"I'm staying here for a few days, okay?" I asked Nanami, smiling brightly. She nodded, letting me stay here. I found an empty room in the shrine and made myself at home. I was resting when all of a sudden I heard a scream. I bolted out of my room.

I quickly ran in the direction I heard the scream. I saw Nanami hastily packing her things, her eyes glued to the TV. "What's wrong?" I questioned. She opened her mouth to respond but got cut off.

"Where do you think you are going?" Tomoe demanded as Nanami ran towards the door. She stopped and turned around, facing Tomoe.

"School. A famous pop star is there!" She said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. Teenage girls are so bothersome.

"You may not go," Tomoe stated. "Why not?" Nanami whined annoyingly.

"You bare the mark of the Land God. Yokai creatures will see it and attack you," I said bluntly, pointing to her forehead with my finger. Like Tomoe, my nail is tipped with a razor sharp claw so I was careful when I pointed to her head.

"Then why don't you go with me, Tomoe?" Nanami asked. "I am busy with shrine work!" he immediately protested.

"If you want to go badly, then I will let you," my brother sighed. "But on one condition."

He placed a ridiculous looking thing around her head that was shaped with cat like ears. I laughed. She looks funny! With that, she left school.

I sighed. She didn't even turn off the TV. I walked towards it to turn it off but stopped when I heard the news.

"The super-popular pop star, Kurama, has shockingly, amazingly, incredibly reported transferred here to Ujigami High School!"

I gasped as they showed a picture of Kurama. He looked exactly the same, gorgeous as ever. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered the day he left. I crumpled to the ground, my legs not able to hold me any longer. "Kurama," I whispered. I've been burying my feeling for him for so long. Why do they resurface now?

"Kasumi, what's wrong?" Tomoe asked worriedly, noticing my tears. I pointed to the TV. Tomoe stared at it for a second before his eyes hardened. "That damn tengu!"

He's back. He's here. I wonder if he remembers me. _Kurama..._


	3. Chapter 3

~* Kasumi's POV *~

"Nanami!" I exclaimed as she walked to school. I decided to walk with her to her classroom, wanting to see Kurama. Nanami turned around and smiled as she saw me. She stopped, letting me catch up to her.

"Hi, mind me following?" I asked. She shook her head no, letting me tag along. People stared at me as we walked. They probably see me as a new person in town since they've never seen me before.

"Mommy, that pretty lady as ears!" a little boy squealed, pointing to my fox ears. Nanami gasped, noticing my hard to miss ears and dragged me to a secluded area. She told me to hide my ears and tail so no one would suspect that I'm not human. I did what she asked and hid my ears in my hair and wrapped my tail around my waist, making it look like a belt. Ugh, my ears are itchy!

We finally made it to her school. Students stared at me in awe. Fox demons are charming, seductive, sly and cunning. We have an alluring aura, which those I meet find it hard to resist. I ignored their stares and continued to chat with Nanami. Too be honest, she isn't that bad. She's actually really nice. I actually like her which is quite odd because I hate humans.

"Who is that?"

"Is she new?"

"God, she is beautiful!"

"She's gorgeous!"

"Who is she with?"

"I think that girl's name is Nanami!"

"Eew, why would she hang out with her? Didn't Nanami get evicted from her house?"

"Yeah, she did."

Their whispers started to turn harsh. I glanced at Nanami and saw her staring at the ground sadly. Humans are so judgmental. One mistake and they will hate you forever. I stopped walking, making Nanami stop as well.

I turned to the crowd that had been watching us. I smiled at them with a fan in my hand. I waved it slowly near my face, cooling myself off. They stared at me in awe.

"Listen up," I said, gathering everyone's attention. "Nanami is a friend of mine. If any of you dare to hurt her or make her sad, you will have me to deal with," I said sweetly yet venomously. Their eyes widened at my bold threat. I smirked and turned around, walking away.

"Thank you for that," Nanami said gratefully. I smiled at her. "No problem." She told me about how her and Tomoe met. It was quite interesting. When she told me that Tomoe didn't save her when a witch attacked, I swore to her that when we return to the shrine, I would kick his ass. She giggled at my comment.

We walked into her classroom. The students stopped their conversations and stared at us. I have to admit, I do stand out the most. Everybody had a school uniform while I was wearing a flame-patterned kimono. I also had a fan held up to my face, slowly fanning it because it was so damn hot.

"Bye, Nanami," I hugged her before leaving. I didn't get to see Kumara but that was okay. Now that I think about it, I never want to see him again. I hate him, I don't know why I ever loved him.

I stood on top of a tree that was near Nanami's classroom so I could keep an eye on her. I'm starting to see Nanami as a friend.

She was currently getting teased a blonde boy. He was making fun of her ridiculous purple cat thing on her head. I was about to intervene when suddenly mist drifted into the room.

The door slammed open, outlining a shadow of a person. My eyes widened, knowing exactly who it is. _Kurama..._

He stepped forward revealing his face to everyone. His dazzling smile won my heart the first time we met and I'm afraid it won me over again. Old sparks in me flared as I stared at him in awe. He sent everyone a sly smirk making the girl's squeal. I narrowed my eyes at them, jealousy consuming me.

He walked up to Nanami before rudely telling her that it was his seat. My eyes widened as his harshness. He was never this rough when we were together.

 _Snap out of it, Kasumi! You hate him!_ I growled angrily. I can't believe I fell for him again. _You hate him! You hate him!_ I chanted in my mind. Yes, I hate him. And I'm keeping it that way.

Nanami ran out of the room, crying. I used an enchanted leaf to teleport myself to the girl's restroom. Once I was there, I noticed Nanami sobbing. I soothingly rubbed her back, telling her he wasn't worth it. It's true, he wasn't worth a Land God's tears.

"Nanami," Tomoe suddenly appeared. I gave him a warning glare, knowing that he was about to say something harsh.

"Did you get bullied by some humans or something?" Tomoe teased. I growled warningly one last time. He better fuck off before I kick his ass. Even though I was younger than him, we both know that I am stronger than him. I was born with more abilities than him for some reason, making me stronger.

"W-What are you doing here?" Nanami asked in shock. He responded by telling her that he was worried. I rolled my eyes. He was definitely not worried.

"Kurama said something mean to me," she stated. Tomoe's eyes widened at that name. He snapped his purple eyes to me, asking me if I was okay. I nodded in response. He sighed in relief. Tomoe turned back to Nanami, smiling smugly.

"If you got your chance to meet him, you must have no more reason here at school," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. My brother can be so mean sometimes. "Let us return to the shrine," Tomoe smiled.

"Here I am crying, why are you smiling?" Nanami turned around with tear stained cheeks, heart broken. "You don't feel worried about me at all." With that, she ran out of the ladies' room.

I sighed in frustration before turning to my idiot of a brother. "I can't believe you did that. If you were my familiar, I would have killed you. Stupid Familiar," I flicked his nose. That's exactly what I did when we were kids. Whenever he acted like an idiot, I flicked his nose. It's our special brother and sister thing.

He glared at me and rubbed his nose. I got out of the restroom to go chase after Nanami but stopped as someone called my name. I froze at that voice. I've been caught.

I glanced behind me. Kurama stood there, staring at me in shock. The old sparks flared once again, but this time even stronger. I started to remember every single moment with him, every laugh, smile and kiss we shared. His eyes held guilt and regret as he stared into my eyes.

I forced myself to turn around, my back facing him. I started to walk away, making a sharp left as I went.

"Kasumi!" Kurama chased after me. I made a run for it, not wanting to see him. My anger consumed me, clouding my judgement.

I took out an enchanted leaf and kissed it. I whispered foreign words before a foggy mist surrounded me. Kurama noticed and tried to reach out for me but I was already gone, lost in the wind. The enchanted leaf had carried me back to the Mikage shrine.

My legs gave way. I kneeled on the ground, burying my face in my hands. I cried silently. My tears were full of anger, sorrow, longing and most of all pain. _I love him, I hate him. Which of these do I feel the most stronger?_


	4. Chapter 4

* Kurama's POV *

I pulled my hand away for she had disappeared. I was this close to reaching her but I failed. I sighed as I remember her angelic face.

She must have been heartbroken when I left. I went to the human world to make arrangements for me and Kasumi's life together. She has always wanted to live there but she was not allowed in the human world, for her older brother did not let her.

But once I got back, I found out she had left because of me. She thought I had left her but I did not. I searched for her yet failed to bring her home. My deepest regret is not taking her to the human world with me. She might have not run away. Now, she hates me even though she still has my heart.

I walked back to class, my eyes narrowed angrily. I was very mad at myself. I decided to take out my anger on a class mate named Nanami. She is an amusing girl.

I smirked as she took out the money I had planted in her pocket. She stared at it in shock, wondering how it got in there. I took out my wallet and pretended to look through it.

"What the..? I'm missing three Yukichis," I stated, making girls instantly crowd around me. They looked at me worriedly. These girls are so gullible. One look at me and they are goners. "Well, I guess 30,000 is no big deal," I leaned back in my chair, twirling a black feather in my hand.

"Hey, does anyone know what happened to Kurama's money?" a human girl asked from behind me. I smiled inwardly, my plan in motion.

"Miss Momozono, where did you get that money?" another girl asked, noticing the money in Nanami's hand. Nanami looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"That's exactly 30,000 yen."

"Weird, isn't it?"

"Maybe she swiped it from Kurama's wallet."

"After all, her family is..."

"Hold on a second," I interrupted, standing up from my seat. "I just remembered. I gave her that 30,000 because she didn't have money for bread. Right, Nanami?" I smiled cunningly. She stared at me in disbelief, knowing I was lying. I smirked, I had won.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a familiar fox demon and some people behind him. My eyes widened as I took a step back. Tomoe? Kasumi's brother...

Tomoe apologized for taking too long before setting up her lunch. It wasn't Tomoe that had my attention but his sister beside him.

Kasumi was dressed in a beautiful traditional silk kimono that was a mesmerizing shade of purple. She walked with such grace that it blew my breath away. A fan was in her hand, slowly cooling her down. She waved it around, her alluring aura becoming stronger. I almost snapped when all the boys in the class stared at her.

"And if I might have everyone's attention," Tomoe said, looking at the class. "Lady Nanami is our cherished lady and mistress. If any of you speak to her or treat her with disrespect, you will answer to me."

"As will I. She may not be my Lady but she is a dear friend of mine. If you hurt her, you will have to deal with me," Kasumi spoke icily yet had a soft smile of her face. I was taken back by her attitude. She was never like this when we were together. She was always sweet, innocent and happy. Nanami stared at them, tearing up a little.

"Master Kurama, the three bills you purposely lost they appear to be on the floor near your feet aren't they?" Kasumi smirked. I looked down and to my surprise, they were there. How did she...?

"To all of you, her classmates, I humbly ask that you look after our Lady Nanami," Tomoe and Kasumi bowed.

My eyes widened as she got up to leave. I went to go chase after her but she turned around and glared at me. I froze, I couldn't move. _What the hell?!_

She sent a venomous stare before leaving. Once she left, I could finally move. She has discovered a new ability? She can make people freeze just by looking at them. I sighed, taking a seat in my desk. If only Kasumi would let me talk to her, I can explain. Explain to her why I went to the human world.

* Kasumi's POV *

I sighed as I entered the Mikage shrine. I plopped on the couch and closed my eyes, exhausted from today's event. I couldn't help but feel guilty for using my power on Kurama. I shook my head, trying to erase those thoughts. He deserved it for after what he's done. He left me...

"Kasumi?" I opened my eyes to see Tomoe, staring at me worriedly.

"Leave me alone," I muttered, waving him off. I accidentally whacked his head making him growl. Oopsies...

"Would you like me to kill that damn yokai?" Tomoe questioned, acting like a protective older brother. I shook my head, no. For some odd reason, I don't want him to die. I hate him yet I don't want to see him dead. Weird, right?

"You know, I take it back. If you were my familiar, I wouldn't kill you," I smiled, changing the subject. He scoffed. "You wouldn't be worthy of my abilities," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes. He's too arrogant for his own good.

My fox ears twitched as I heard noise coming from outside. Tomoe heard it too but chose to ignore it, saying dinner was more important. He walked away, going to make the preparations.

I walked outside, my fluffy white tail swinging behind me. Looking around, I spotted a familiar looking butterfly. It was the same one that had visited me in the underworld. A man with glasses stood behind it, staring at me. I'm guessing that is Mikage.

"Hello, Kasumi," he greeted. "I am Mikage." I knew it!

"Why did you say that my brother needs help when he doesn't?" I asked, curious of his answer.

"I've erased his memories. I need you to keep him from remembering," he stated. My eyes widened. He erased my brother's memories? How dare he!

"Your brother had fallen in love with a human and when she died, he was devastated. He was going to die so I erased his prior love life," he said. Tomoe fell in love? When?

"I need you to make Tomoe fall in love with Nanami," Mikage requested. "So when his memories return, he won't care that much for he will love Nanami."

I nodded hesitantly. Nanami is a nice girl. She would be perfect for my brother, I wouldn't have to worry about him cheating on him or anything. But there was one problem.

"I don't think Tomoe will fall in love with her," I said, knowing how my brother is. He's heartless, he has no time for love. He also hates human.

Mikage smiled before disappearing, leaving me alone. Great, just great. He just left me alone! I sighed wearily. I walked back into the shrine, collapsing right on the spot. With that, I fell asleep on the floor, completely exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

~*Kasumi's POV *~

"Kasumi! Kasumi!"

I opened my eyes to see Nanami staring at me worriedly. I propped myself up with my hands and yawned. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around. Oh yeah, I slept on the floor.

"Nanami, never wake Kasumi up," Tomoe said sternly. I narrowed my eyes at her angrily. She woke me up from my peaceful slumber! How dare she?!

"She has quite the temper. You better start running," my brother smirked. I stood up, glaring at the Land God. I growled at her and emitted a fox fire on my palm. Her eyes widened in fear before she bolted. _Meh, too lazy to get her._ The blue fame disappeared as I walked towards my brother.

"I'm hungry, make me breakfast," I grumbled, taking a seat. He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Go make it yourself," he waved off.

"Fine but don't blame me if I burn the kitchen down like last time," I smirked, recalling when it happened. It was when I was with Kurama, a long time ago. I wanted to learn how to cook so I asked my brother to teach me. He complied with my wishes and taught me. But the second he left me alone, flames appeared suddenly and I burned the whole kitchen down. Tomoe banned me from the kitchen. It was an accident, I swear!

"Get away from the kitchen! I will make breakfast," Tomoe said before making me food. I smiled smugly. I knew that would work!

"Thanks," I muttered as he gave me a plate of pancakes. He knew how much I loved them. I gasped in shock as I noticed something. He turned around alarmed, staring at me worriedly.

"You forgot the maple syrup!" I whined childishly. His look of panicked was replaced with a glare. He handed me the syrup bottle. I thanked him before completely drowning my pancakes with maple syrup. With that, I devoured my mountain of pancakes.

"See you later!" Nanami called as she was about to leave for school but was stopped by her familiar. Tomoe held up the cat hood and her lunch.

"Sorry but I'm not going to bring the hood. I'll be fine without it," Nanami said nervously, handing the hood back. Tomoe immediately protested.

"See you later!" Nanami exclaimed, leaving without the hood, defying Tomoe's request. I laughed as my brother stared after her looking absolutely dumbfounded. I teased him about how he was a terrible familiar but he simply ignored me.

I wanted to stay at the shrine all day and catch up on the gossip in the human world but noo! Tomoe said that we have to follow Nanami the whole day because she has no hood on. There goes my free day...

I sighed in boredom as I stared at Nanami from a tree nearby with Tomoe. Her life is really boring. I wish I was back in the underworld. All I did was party and drink with hot yokai's. But that is way better than watching a school girl.

I closed my eyes, wanting to rest for a little bit. With that, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

"Lady Kasumi!"

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. "I'm awake!" I exclaimed, looking around, alarmed. Onikiri and Kotetsu were staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at them. They woke me up! I was having a good dream!

"Lady Nanami appears to be going somewhere but we cannot wake up Master Tomoe," Onikiri stated, pointing to a sleeping Tomoe. My eyes hardened. They woke me up so I could wake up my idiot of a brother?! I growled in frustration before taking my anger out on Tomoe.

I leaned near his fox ears before screaming. "WAKE UP!" I shouted before yanking his ears painfully.

His eyes flew open and he clawed at me, making me let go of his fox ears. He snarled at me while I bared my fangs at him. Yep, you can totally see the brother and sister love, right? Not.

"Nanami is leaving, we have to follow her, remember?" I sneered, still grumpy for being woken up. Tomoe sighed but nodded in agreement.

We followed her to the roof but hid in the shadows, making our presence unknown. My eyes widened as I noticed Kurama was there. Tomoe and I exchanged glances before turning back to them.

"What do you want, Kurama?" Nanami asked, in her hand the note she received from him. _He must have realized she is a Land God..._

They talked for a few minutes, mostly about how Nanami hates him and Kurama is asking why. I rolled my eyes. When did he become so arrogant? But knowing Nanami, she put him in his place before leaving him. I giggled quietly. Ooh, Kurama just got roasted!

Kurama narrowed his eyes at her as he left, his eyes fixated on her forehead. He must see the mark of the Land God...

His black feathered wings appeared from his back. Tomoe and I took a step forward, revealing ourselves but Kurama was too deep in thought to notice us. I remember how I used to be so fond of his gorgeous wings. I shook my head, trying to erase those thoughts. Now is not the time to be thinking about that!

He suddenly froze, finally noticing our presence. I smirked. _So it begins..._

Tomoe kicked Kurama from behind sending him crashing to the ground.

"Found you, damn yokai," my brother smiled slyly. Kurama turned around and stared at him in shock.

"You...!"

"To think you would find out Nanami was a god so quickly," I giggled, immediately grabbing his attention. I hid most of my face with my fan, the only visible thing was my sharp slitted eyes. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed me.

"Kasumi," He murmured, aghast. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't say my name so casually," I snarled, throwing fox fires at him. He spread his wings and dodged them, flying up in the sky. I growled in frustration. Stay still!

Tomoe leaped into the air, attacking him while I stayed on the roof, waiting for him. He finally flew down, trying to get away from Tomoe.

I smirked and stood in front of him. He tried to take a step towards me but I stared at him, using my power to make him immobilized. He cannot move at the moment thanks to my ability...

Tomoe place an enchanted leaf on Kurama's forehead. "You wanted to become the Land God?" my brother questioned. The leaf suddenly started to glow before Kurama's body started to shift into something else.

I gasped as I noticed Kurama was now an ostrich. This was not the plan! We were just supposed to scare him off not turn him into this!

"You wanted to become the Land God. Once I feed you to Nanami you will be part of her flesh," Tomoe smiled venomously, a fox fire ready in his hand. Wait, what?! He can't kill Kurama! Even though I hate him I don't want him to die!

Tomoe threw the blue flame at Kurama. His eyes widened before he bolted, running away with the fox fire still hot on his heels. He ran off the roof, into the hallways.

I turned to my brother, my eyes narrowed angrily.

"What were you thinking?!" I shrieked. He shrugged nonchalantly, not caring about the fact that Kurama might die. I sighed in frustration before running after that ostrich. I ran through the hallways, trying to track down that ostrich.

I finally found him. Kurama was still running away from the blue flame. My eyes widened as I noticed a boy about to get run over by Kurama.

"Watch out!" I tackled the boy to the floor, barely dodging that damn ostrich. I turned to the boy, staring at him worriedly while he looked at me in shock. He had hearts in his eyes as he stared at me fondly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling him up. He nodded, his eyes looking dazed. After making sure he was okay, I continued to chase Kurama.

I took out an enchanted leaf and kissed it softly, thinking of where I wanted to be. I was zapped from my previous place and was now in front of Kurama. He didn't notice me and kept on running, about to knock me over.

I threw myself at him and tackled him to the ground. I waved my hand over the fox fire making it disintegrate. I sighed in relief before turning to the ostrich that was staring at me in shock and relief.

"Get up," I instructed. Kurama got up before I shoved him into an empty room. I closed the door and locked it. I narrowed my eyes at Kurama, analyzing what he looked like. He does not look good as an ostrich.

I chanted foreign words. Kurama shifted back into a crow tengu. He eyes held fear as he remembered what it was like to be an ostrich.

"I thought I was a goner," he whispered. A giggle escaped my lips as I stared at his expression. His eyes snapped to me and his eyes softened.

"Kasumi-" he tried to say but I raised my hand, stopping him. "Don't say anything."

I noticed the scratch on his face and my eyes widened. I suddenly felt guilty for some unknown reason.

"Come on," I sighed and yanked him up. I held his hand as I made him sit down. I noticed as his grip tightened right before I let go. That was odd... it was like he didn't want to let go of my hand.

I cleaned his wound before applying the antibiotic. Kurama continued to stare at me which made me shift uncomfortably. I covered his wound with a band aid, finished fixing his scratch.

I took a seat beside him, debating if I should ask him the question I wanted to ask for a very long time. I noticed that Kurama was also struggling with his words.

"Why did you leave?" I asked softly. He turned to me with wide eyes.

"I didn't leave you," he stated. I turned to him, my eyes narrowed. Liar! He did leave! I opened my mouth to yell at him but he stopped me.

"Can we meet up tomorrow? I promise I will explain everything," Kurama said, his eyes hopeful. I remember how I used to blush just by him looking at me. Too bad I'm not the same me from before.

"Fine, we'll meet tomorrow," I agreed. He smiled.

"I will have a car ready to pick you up at the Mikage Shrine at 12," Kurama stood up. I stood up as well.

He took my hand and kissed it sweetly. I blushed bright red. _Wait, why am I blushing!?_ He smirked, noticing my reaction. I looked away, avoiding eye contact.

I watched as he walked towards the door, opening it. He paused for a moment before turning around.

"Thank you, Kasumi," He said making my eyes widened. With that, he walked out the door. I stood there, not being able to comprehend what just happened.

 _Wow, did that just really happen?_


	6. Chapter 6

~* Kasumi's POV *~

"Wake up Kasumi!"

I groaned in annoyance and buried my face in my pillow and pulled the covers over me, waving the person away.

"Go away," I shouted but it came out muffled from the pillow. The person sighed before yanking the blanket off me. I snapped my eyes open, narrowing them at Nanami. Why is she always waking me up? Does she not know what go away means?

"You're going to be late for your date with Kurama," she smiled, her voice coated with sweetness. I glared at her but complied, getting out of bed. I knew I shouldn't have told her. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"It's not a date," I grumbled, still cranky. She rolled her eyes and shoved me into the restroom. _She's really getting on my nerves..._

"Take a shower! You stink," she yelled from behind the door. I scoffed and kicked the door angrily. She's the one who needs a bath!

I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower. The scalding water cascaded down my back as I took a hot shower, thinking about Kurama. What will happen today? Does this count as a date? I shook my head, trying to erase these thoughts. This is not a date. He will probably apologize and make a pathetic excuse about why he left me. _Maybe he has a real important reason why he left._ That hopeful thought made happiness wash over me.

I turned off the shower and dried myself off with a fluffy towel before wrapping a robe around me. I quickly combed me hair as well as my tail. I growled angrily as my comb got stuck again while combing my tail. I swear, my tail is even worse than my hair!

I walked out of the bathroom, going to my room for clothes. Nanami was waiting there impatiently, tapping her foot obnoxiously. She noticed me and her face brightened. She has an annoyingly go-lucky personality. She never gets mad! Well, only at Tomoe. Does she like him or something?

"Finally! I chose your outfit," she gestured towards the outfit on the bed. I glanced at it before immediately protesting.

"Why do I have to dress up? I wanted to just wear a comfy kimono!" I whined, not wanting to wear what Nanami picked out. It made me look like every preppy high school girl going on a date with their boyfriend. News flash! Kurama isn't my boyfriend!

She smiled, ignoring me and walked out the door, giving me no time to argue. I sighed, exasperated. Nanami is like a sister a never wanted. But still, you gotta love the girl for her caring personality. I haven't met someone like her in centuries.

Nevertheless, I slipped on what she picked. It was denim ripped white shorts and a pink tank top. I narrowed my eyes at the bright pink shirt. I am definitely not wearing that. I took it off and opened my wardrobe, trying to find something else. My eyes scanned the mostly filled with kimonos wardrobe before I found the perfect shirt.

It was a black shirt that contrasted with the white shorts. Written on the shirt was, ' _Unicorns Do Exist, Bitch_ '. This is probably the only shirt I own. The rest are kimonos. I smiled before slipping on the shirt. I had no need for makeup, fox demons already possess the trait of beauty. I frowned as my fox ears kept sticking up no matter what I do. I sighed, picking out a maroon beanie to hide me ears. Tomoe is lucky. Since he's a boy, he can hide them easily with an enchanted leaf. Girls can't use that trick for some reason.

I went to the kitchen where Nanami and Tomoe were bickering about what should be served for lunch. _I guess I missed breakfast..._

"I don't want mushroom soup!" Nanami said firmly. Tomoe kept stirring his pot, not making eye contact with her.

"It is healthy for a human," my brother said simply. She huffed in annoyance before they finally noticed my presence. Am I that invisible?

"Why did you change the shirt I chose for you?" Nanami whined, staring at me with disproving eyes. She read the shirt before her eyes widened, her jaw dropped. Tomoe smirked, already knowing what kind of dark style I have when it comes to fashion.

"I like it," I shrugged, glancing at the time. It's almost 12, the car should be coming soon. I quickly slipped on black laced flats, getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tomoe questioned, sprinkling salt and pepper into the pot. I stared at him in shock. I completely forgot to tell him! He is going to be pissed when he finds out! Okay, Kasumi, think. Just come up with a lie. I opened my mouth to respond but someone beat me to it.

"She's going on a date with Kurama," Nanami smiled, answering for me. I glared at her. Tomoe's eyes widened in surprise before they were clouded with anger. _Gee, thanks a lot Nanami. Not._

I sighed in relief when I noticed a limo pull up near the shrine. Thank god it came earlier than I expected. _Lucky me._ Wait, I thought it was going to be a car! Oh wait, Kurama's rich.

"Kasumi, you are not-" Tomoe was about to yell at me but I interrupted him quickly.

"The limo's here! Bye, see you later," I rushed out before dashing out the door. I heard Tomoe growl angrily as I got into the limo. The driver started to drive shortly.

I looked around but noticed that Kurama was not here. _Where is he?_

"Mr. Shinjirou is waiting at his house for you," the driver suddenly spoke. I nodded in acknowledgement. This gives me time to calm myself down. Wait, what?! Why am I nervous? I shouldn't be!

So, we are just going to talk at his house. I glanced at my outfit. There was no need to dress up in the first place! I huffed in annoyance.

I sighed and stared at the window, everything blurred past. I leaned back into the cushion and closed my eyes, wanting to rest. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**~* Kasumi's POV *~**

~Dream~

"Kurama!" I sang, trying to get his attention. He turned to me, a soft smile on his face. "Yes?"

"I want to go to the human world someday," I stated. His eyes widened in surprise. "I've been reading this book about these two humans and how they fall in love. The human world sounds wonderful!" I grinned as I recalled the book but the smile was short lived as I remembered something.

Tomoe doesn't want me to visit the human world. We argued about it just a while ago. He says it's too dangerous. I don't see how it is.

"But my brother won't let me go," I scowled, clenching my fists. Kurama placed his hand on mine and rubbed it soothingly making me unclench my hand.

"How about I make you a promise?" he smirked, rubbing his nose against mine lovingly. I nodded excitedly. I wonder what he will promise me.

"I promise that someday I will take you to the human world," he vowed. I grinned and jumped out of his lap.

"Really?" I asked hopefully, holding my pinkie out. He smiled and hooked his pinkie with mine, making our promise unbreakable. You can never ever break a pinkie promise! Call me childish but I believe that.

I giggled and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"I promise, Kasumi."

~Dream Over~

I opened my eyes only to see a white ceiling. I rubbed my eyes, getting rid of the lingering sleepiness. I yawned and stretched before looking around. I was in a huge bedroom. Judging by the plain room, I'm guessing it's a boy's room. I threw off the covers and jumped out of the bed. Where the hell am I?

I opened the door and poked my head out. There was no one there. My ears perked as I heard movement going on downstairs. I pushed the door fully opened before noticing the smell of food. I practically drooled at the delicious scent and followed it.

I descended down the stairs, into the living room. My eyes widened as I noticed a beautifully arranged table in front of me. I gasped quietly. So much food!

"I see you're awake."

I turned around only to see a smirking Kurama. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. He walked towards me and took my hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it sweetly. My cheeks turned pink. I grabbed my hand back and glared at him. He smiled at my reaction.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him expectantly. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I do. Take a seat," he gestured towards the table. I rolled my eyes but complied. He pulled a chair out for me like a gentle man before I sat down. He took a seat across from me. I glanced at the tempting food. Now that I think about it, I never ate breakfast.

"You can eat whatever you like," Kurama said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I huffed angrily.

"I didn't come here to eat," I said coldly. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"Well, we can't speak on an empty stomach," Kurama smirked. I opened my mouth to insult him but the most embarrassing thing happened. My tummy let out a loud growl, demanding food. I blushed in embarrassment. Kurama chuckled, knowing he was right.

I sighed before picking up my fork. I poked the steak that had been cut up to pieces before bringing it into my mouth.

"Is it good?" Kurama asked, his eyes staring at me intently. I nodded, practically savoring the taste. This is delicious! Even better than Tomoe's cooking! I never even knew that was possible. I glanced at Kurama and I swear I saw him sigh in relief.

"It's okay, I mean. I would prefer Mac and Cheese though," I stated seriously. He rolled his eyes at me answer.

"You haven't changed, Kasumi. You're still very childish," he chuckled. I glared at him. I have changed! The old me was so innocent and nice. I've changed. My attitude took a turn for the worse.

"Yes, I have changed," I sneered. His eyes widened at my harshness. I abruptly stood up from my chair, my eyes clouded with anger. My temper was running thin. All the words that I wanted to say to him flew out of my mouth before I could even think.

"When you left, something in me snapped. That innocent girl is gone. She can no longer be pushed around," I said boldly, venom laced in my words. "When you left, I ran away from home! I went on a killing spree. The anger clouded my judgement. I killed villages! Men, women, children! That's how much control you have over me!"

Tears welled up in my eyes. I've never experience this much anger in my life once he left me. It led me to kill, it turned me into a monster. The stinging pain of loss turned me into what I am today. A cold hearted bitch.

"I'm a monster," I laughed psychotically.

Kurama stood up from his chair and suddenly pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened. The anger in me deflated, his warmth calming me down. I tried to pull away but my strength was weak making me completely vulnerable.

"You are not a monster," he whispered softly. I shook my head furiously.

"How could you say that!? I killed so many people," I cried. The pain I felt a long time ago suddenly resurfaced. I remember their screams as I killed them in cold blood. I wasn't happy so I wanted people to feel the same pain I felt. I turned into a sadistic killer.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he took my chin in his grasp and forced me to stare into his eyes. "Never say you are a monster. You are still the same Kasumi I fell in love with. I love you no matter what."

My eyes widened at his confession. He still loves me...?

I growled and shoved him away. His eyes held hurt at my rejection.

"You cannot just say that after you left!" I shouted angrily. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Do you even know why I left?" he snapped. I stared at him in surprise as he looked at me expectantly. I pondered over the thought for a moment. _I never found out why he left..._

"I never left you, Kasumi. I went to the human world to make arrangements so we could live here! **You** are the one who left me," Kurama stated. I gasped quietly. Oh my god...

I fell to my knees, my hands covered my face. I was so full of anger that I didn't even think about it. I ran away right after I found out he left. I should have known that he would have never left me!

"I killed them for no reason," I whispered in horror. I killed for no damn reason! They died because of my ignorance. _I'm a monster..._

Kurama's glare softened as he saw me tremble. He sighed and pulled me into his arms. He carried me into his arms, walking towards the stairs. I showed no reaction, still shocked about the truth. He walked into his bedroom.

Placing me on the bed, he tucked me into. He turned around to walk away but my hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed his arm.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked softly. He nodded and crawled into bed with me.

I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I sigh in content. I missed this warm feeling I got when I'm around Kurama. I missed him and him alone. Silence drifted throughout the room.

"Hey, Kurama," I said, my eyes closed.

"Yes, Kasumi?"

"I'm sorry," I said truthfully. I mustered up all the pride I could to say that. I'm not usually the apologizing type.

"I forgive you," Kurama stated.

I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

~* Kasumi's POV *~

~Dream~

"Please, don't kill me!" the woman begged, clawing at me. I glared at her and stomped my foot on her arm. She screamed in pain as a loud cracking sound echoed throughout the room. I smiled maliciously.

"You've already killed my son! Please stop," she sobbed, hugging herself as she shook in fear. I know I should have felt a little bad for her but I didn't let myself feel that way. The anger consumed me, it's like my humanity was shut off. All the emotions I should have felt is nowhere to be found. I'm just a heartless killer. I am a monster.

"Shut up," I glared before snapping my fingers. She lit on fire immediately, blue flames engulfing her. The only thing you could hear were her screams as she was burned alive. I watched in amusement as the blue flame danced around her body. I turned around and started to walk away, not even bothering to watch her die.

I smirked. _Onto the next house._

~Dream Over~

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. I was breathing heavily and was sweating bullets. That was what happened when I went onto a killing spree. I killed innocent people. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Are you alright?" I turned my head to see Kurama on the balcony, staring at me worriedly. The moon light made him glow making him look like a God. I smiled and nodded. "I'm fine."

I glanced at the digital clock on the night stand. _10:34pm._ My eyes widened. I slept for most of the day!

"Here," Kurama handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I smiled happily, my inner kid awakening. He knew me so well. He knew that I would prefer this than tea. I took a sip but frowned when I noticed something.

"There are no marshmallows!" I gasped dramatically, staring at the cup in front of me. Oh, the horror! Kurama chuckled as I glared at him. That is the most important part and he forgot it! He should get arrested! He broke the number one rule: always have marshmallows in hot chocolate.

Kurama walked towards me before sitting on the bed. My eyes widened as he leaned towards my lips. I froze, not knowing what to do. Is he going to kiss me?

My eyes flew shut as his lips were just an inch away from mine. I let out a shaky breath as I felt, quite nervous. I clenched the cup tightly, afraid I might drop it.

"You have a little hot chocolate on your lips," Kurama stated. I opened my eyes but immediately regret it. His eyes were staring deeply into mine. _Such pretty eyes..._

He leaned closer and licked the corner of my lips. I blushed as he pulled back. What was I thinking? Kurama wouldn't kiss me! I shouldn't get my hopes up. After all, I think he's disgusted with me. He probably thinks I'm a monster. _Maybe he doesn't._ That hopeful thought brought a smile to my face.

"Delicious," he smirked as he licked his lips seductively. I looked away, trying to hide my tinted cheeks. He does things to me and I don't like them...

I threw the covers off me and stood up. I walked towards the balcony, wanting to see the view. I gasped, looking at the beautiful scenery. You could see all of Japan from here! The lights were absolutely gorgeous.

Arms wrapped around my waist making me jump a little. Kurama's chest pressed against my back. What the hell...!

"What are you doing?" I asked but didn't make any attempt to move away. Too be honest, it felt good. His warmth engulfed me like a blanket. It felt so right...

"It's pretty cold at here," he murmured, resting his chin on my shoulder. I nodded and looked ahead of me. I could see the shrine from here! I thought about what happened downstairs, Kurama's confession mostly.

"Did you mean it?" I questioned. I could feel Kurama's curious gaze. "Downstairs you said that you loved me."

There was a moment of silence. It must have only lasted for a minute but for me it felt like eternity. I was worried about his answer. What if he didn't mean it? He just said it to calm me down perhaps. He might not even like me!

"Yes, I did mean it," Kurama admitted. I felt relief wash over me. Old sparks ignited in me. I realized that I still loved him and thank god he feels the same. I love Kurama. That just rolls off my tongue easily. I like the sound of that. _I love Kurama._

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stared at me in surprise, not expecting me to be bold. His arms still encircled my waist as I leaned closer to him. Goosebumps started to appear on my skin wherever Kurama touched. A shiver ran down my spine.

"I love you. Never stopped," I smiled. Even though I said I hated him, I never did. It was just a cover to hide how I truly feel. I didn't want to get hurt again so I put on a mask but now there's no reason to hide.

"As do I," he smirked.

That's all it took. I pressed my lips against his eagerly. Our lips moved together as he pulled me impossibly closer, closing the gap between us. I haven't felt this way ever since I ran away. I missed the touch of his lips.

This kiss was filled with passion, our longing for each other. I really did miss him and I knew he missed me just as much. And boy, is he a good kisser.

Things took a wild turn as I wrapped my legs around his waist, my back pressed against the railings. Kurama grinned and carried me all the way to his bed. He gently laid my down before interlocking our lips once more. I took off his shirt as mine got torn off.

"Let's make up for lost time," I smirked.

 _And thus begun one hell of a night..._


	9. Chapter 9

**~* Kasumi's POV *~**

I woke up to the feeling of someone stroking my fox ears. I purred in satisfaction and snuggled closer. I opened my eyes to see Kurama smiling to himself, playing with my ears. I yawned and stretched, the blanket that covered me fell off leaving me exposed. I blushed as Kurama stared before pulling the blanket up, covering myself.

I glanced at the time. _9:12am._ So early!

"What would you like to do today?" Kurama questioned, grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes. He got off the bed, leaving his cover. I stared as he put on shorts. _Aww, he's not naked anymore._

"We could just stay in bed all day," I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck. My bare chest pressed against his back. I placed sloppy kisses on his neck. He smirked.

"As much as I would love to do that, I would also like to take you out on a date," Kurama placed a quick kiss on my cheek. I pouted, not liking the feeling of being rejected.

"What should I change into? I can't wear what I wore yesterday," I grinned. Kurama looked away knowing full well that he practically ripped my only shirt to shreds. Well, I guess we are even. Last night, I ripped up his favorite pair of jeans. _Oops..._

"This is the smallest shirt I have and just wear the white shorts you had yesterday. I washed it while you were sleeping," he handed me a black shirt and the clothes I had on yesterday. I nodded and got off the bed, completely butt naked. I smirked as I felt Kurama's lingering stare and decided to tease him. As I walked towards his restroom, I swung my hips more than usual knowing that he was watching. I entered the bathroom and locked the door. Kurama sighed in annoyance making me giggle.

I slipped on my undergarments before putting on the black shirt and my shorts. The shirt was quite tight, sticking to me like a second skin. I rather have a kimono but oh well...

I found a brush and quickly combed it, not even bothering to comb my tail. It probably had a thousand knots. _Curse my fluffy tail!_

I unlocked the door. Kurama had already gotten dressed. He handed me my maroon colored beanie. I put it on, hiding my fox ears.

"Here, wear this," he said and held up a black leather jacket. He held it as I slipped my arms through the holes. Kurama reached into his closet and pulled out another leather jacket, identical to the one I was wearing. He put it on.

"Aww, we are matching," I cooed.

He led me to the front door before I slipped on my flats. We left his mansion as a limo pulled up. Does he own any cars or does he only ride limos?

Kurama held open the door like a gentlemen making me smile. I thanked him before going inside. Kurama joined me and closed the door. He instructed the driver making the limo advance.

"Where are we going?" I asked and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"You will just have to wait and see," he smirked.

o-o-o

"An ice skating rink!?" I squealed in excitement. We are at an indoor ice skating rink at the moment. I have never been to one before.

Kurama smiled at my reaction before handing me a pair of skates. "I thought it would be fun."

I nodded excitedly before slipping on the skates. Unlike the ones they supply here, Kurama decided to bring our own fancy pair of skates. The ones they supply here are gross and sweaty.

I stood up shakily before tripping on my own two feet. Kurama caught me, chuckling at my clumsiness. Hey, it's not my fault! I've never done this before.

I took a deep breath before stepping onto the ice. I slipped but caught myself, clutching onto the railings. I tried again and let go of the rail. I yelped as I fell again. _It's harder than it looks!_

"I got you," Kurama yanked me up gently. He laced our hands together before slowly skating. I followed his movements, learning quickly. After a while, I started to get use to it.

"Okay, let go of my hand," I instructed, thinking I'm ready. He reluctantly let go but kept a close distance, getting ready to save me if I fall. Lucky for him, fox demons are elegant and graceful.

I glided with ease, twirling and leaping as I went. I giggled as Kurama fell once, saying he tripped over something but we all know he's lying. He just doesn't want to admit that I'm a better skater than him now. He said it was beginner's luck but I knew better.

I frowned as I noticed that it was getting awfully crowded in the rink. I held Kurama's hand and stared at them. Most of the people here were girls... and they were all staring at us. My eyes widened as I noticed their shirts. Kurama's face was plastered on it. I totally forgot that he was famous.

"It's Kurama! He's really here!"

"Should we go up to him? I want to kiss him!"

"Who the hell is he with? Is that his girlfriend?"

"He's mine! No one can have him!"

Kurama seemed to have noticed them talking about me. He glanced at the growing number of girls. I clung to him, not wanting him to leave. Jealousy consumed me as every single girl stared at him. _He's mine!_

Then all of a sudden, they grew quiet. I stared at them for a moment before the color drained from my face.

"GET HIM AND HIS SLUTTY GIRLFRIEND!" a girl with a skimpy skirt and a bright pink shirt that was at least ten times smaller than her size shouted. Her face resembled a clown because of how much makeup she wore... society these days is just brutal.

A massively huge crowd of teenage girls ran towards us screaming 'Kurama'. _Oh shit._

"Run!" I screamed and ran/skated out of the rink, not even bothering to see if Kurama was behind me. At this point, I didn't even worry about Kurama's life. Yeah, yeah call me self-centered but I do not want to die yet. I still have enemies to kill.

Their thunderous footsteps and screaming was the only thing I could hear as I ran away from the fans of Kurama. I glanced behind me just in time to see Kurama trip and get sucked into the mob. Most of the girls stopped but some kept on running, their furious eyes glued on me.

"Kurama, that bastard! He left me to fend for myself," I muttered but kept on running. I didn't even worry about if he was alive or not. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself.

"Screw it," I cursed and stopped running. I'm too lazy to carry on. "Screw you too, universe!" I put my hand on my forehead and dramatically collapsed to the ground. I always wanted to have a dramatic death and I think I got one. Who knew I would die from fan girls?

"Kasumi, what are you doing?" I looked up to see Kurama who was surprisingly alive. His shirt was completely ripped off and he had scratches all over his chest.

"Leave me alone. I'm going to die," I waved him off, closing my eyes. The only reason why I don't want to run away anymore is because I'm too damn lazy. Call me a lazy ass or whatever but I am not running to save my life.

"Kasumi, get up! They are coming!" Kurama shouted. _Meh, too lazy._ I stayed still.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Kurama picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, running away. I snapped my eyes open only to see girls sprinting towards me.

"Oh my god. RUN! RUN, KURAMA!" I screeched as one of the girls reached out, trying to grab my hair. This damn girl! I swear I will kill every fan girl here later.

Kurama ran outside and pushed me inside a random car. He dove into the vehicle before slamming the door closed. Hundreds of fan girls were running towards the car.

I scrambled towards the front seat and tried to lock the doors. I kept on pressing the button but it was not working. It wouldn't lock the damn car! Now that I think about it, aren't we stealing a car? Kasumi, focus! Think about it later...

"Close the doors, Kasumi!"

"Oh yeah, I'm not going to close the doors and let them kill us. KURAMA, I'M TRYING TOO! THEY ARE FUCKING JAMMED!" I screamed at him for thinking I was an idiot.

We stared at the stampede of girls in front of us and cowered into the seats.

"Oh wait," Kurama frowned and threw himself towards the door and flicked the door closed with a button I never noticed. I sighed in relief.

Not even a second later, girls' faces appeared and smudged their faces against the window. Their lipstick practically coated the window with pink and red. How much lipstick do they have on their lips!?

"I thought I was going to die," I sighed, placing my hand over my drumming heart. Kurama laughed and wrapped and arm around my shoulder. I glared at him and shrugged his arm off.

"This is all your fault!" I accused, huffing angrily. "If only you weren't so damn popular we wouldn't be in this position!"

"It's not my fault I am famous," he smirked arrogantly. I rolled my eyes but then frowned when I heard a tapping sound. My fox ears perked as I heard it again.

 _Tap, tap, tap..._

"You hear that?" I asked. Kurama nodded, confused as well. We turned to the window. A rock was suddenly thrown, hitting the window creating a tapping sound. They are trying to break through the glass?

I gasped as a big rock was thrown, creating a crack in the window. I cursed under my breath. _We are so screwed!_

"Kurama, drive this thing away!" I commanded. This is my first time in the human world so I don't even know how to control a car.

"You need keys to start it!"

I sighed in frustration. _How are we going to get away!?_

"Who are you?" A new voice rang. Kurama and I froze before turning around. My eyes widened as I saw who was there.

 _Oh crap._


End file.
